1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw blades and, more particularly, to rotary saw blades incorporating an abrasive surface for simultaneously cutting and finishing the surface of a work piece.
2. Description of Prior Art
Saw blades for use with rotary saws include offset or non-offset teeth. If offset teeth are employed, the kerf is wider than the thickness of the saw blade which wastes material but prevents binding between the work piece and the saw blade. The smoothness of the cut surface in the work piece is generally a function of the size of the teeth, the configuration of the teeth, and the number of teeth per unit of circumference. Generally, a fine toothed rotary saw blade will make a more finished cut than a coarse toothed saw blade. The latter, however, provides a more rapid cut, and is therefore preferable in many applications. Depending upon the purpose of the work piece, saw cuts made therein may have to be sanded smooth or finished by an abrasive tool, such as sandpaper. This step adds to the costs of making the saw cut in terms of additional equipment being required, the costs attendant a workman sanding the cut and costs attendant more time required to construct the finished product. If it were possible to eliminate the extra step of sanding the cut surface in the work piece, significant savings could be realized.
Various attempts have been made to incorporate an abrasive or a sanding element with a rotary saw blade. Such attempts include the forming of teeth on a side of a saw blade; if such teeth do not extend laterally beyond the plane of the cut being made, they cannot serve their purpose. Abrasive elements and sanding disks have been added to a side of a saw blade to perform a finish sanding function commensurate with a saw cut being made. Because such abrasive materials, sandpaper, or even teeth extending from the side of a saw blade contact the work piece at the perimeter of the abrasive, sandpaper or teeth, the peripheral edge performs most of the sanding function. This causes rapid wear due to a high concentration of forces present at the perimeter or peripheral edge.